


Perfume

by aron_kristina



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Drugs, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Green Beer and Kisses, the [totally not] annual femslash_today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

Late at night. She's lying in bed, their bed, but he's not home. She wouldn't do this if he were home, the lady wouldn't come then. The kids are off with him too, there's only her, and the little white pill on the bedside table.

Perhaps resisting this time would be better, spending the night alone, sleeping, but she already knows she won't. She wouldn't be here if she did, naked except for a splash of Chanel No 5, lying on white linen, about to meet the ghost of the woman she could never be.

Marilyn is beautiful when she comes, blonde hair spilling all over the pillow as she lies down next to Angelina, puts a cool hand on her forehead. Whispers softly that everything will be fine. Sings lullabies, all her most famous songs in that soft voice, much deeper here than on the screen, no need to pretend she's a silly girl, no need to pretend she's not dangerous.

Angelina falls asleep clutching at Marilyn and wakes alone, cold light of dawn coming in through her window. She can smell the perfume for days.


End file.
